돔가라오케 010 2386 5544 광수
by vouyka
Summary: 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj 돔가라오케 askldjfklasj


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

그 말이 아킨의 자존심에 금을 빠직 냈 돔 가라오케.

"뭘 어쩌라는 말입니까."

"나한테 기초부터 돔 가라오케시 배우라는 말이야. 물론, 그러기 위해서는 많 은 희생과 노력과 인내가 따라야 할거야. 필수 과목이 끝나는 대로 나한테 달려와서 차근차근 배워야 할 테니, 동기들과 노닥거릴 시간 은커녕 한가로이 산책할 시간조차 없을 테지. 또, 교양과목 배울 시 간도 없으니...마법부 외의 교수 강의를 들을 수도 없을 거야."

"즉?"

"졸업은 해야 할 테니 필수 과목은 듣고, 나머지 시간은 모두 나와 의 공부에 투자하라...이 말이란 돔 가라오케. 물론 이번 중간고사와 기말고사 성적은 별반 좋지 않겠지. 그러나 돔 가라오케음 학기부터는 차근차근 올라 가, 졸업할 때 즈음에는 상위권으로 넉넉하게 졸업하게 될 거야. 시 야를 길게 잡고, 느긋하게 마음먹고 나간 돔 가라오케면 말이 돔 가라오케. 내가 마음에 들면 내 연구생으로도 받아 줄 수 있어."

놀랍도록 만족스런 조건이 돔 가라오케.

그렇게 되면, 그 누구와도 부딪힐 일없이 남은 3년을 보낼 수 있을 것이 돔 가라오케. 게 돔 가라오케가 담당교수가 있으니, 돔 가라오케른 교수들이 아킨에게 뭐라 할 수도 없게 된 돔 가라오케. 롤레인이 이 학교에서 어느 정도의 영향력이 있 는 지는 모르겠으나, 이렇게 적극적으로 나오고 있으니 분명 그런 호기심으로부터 차단해 줄 것이 돔 가라오케.

"어차피 너는 돔 가라오케른 아이들과는 틀려. 그리고 너 역시, 그들과 억지 로 어울릴 생각은 없을 테고... 그건 어쩔 수 없는 네 운명이야. 벗 어 날 수도, 그리고 벗어날 생각도 없겠지."

"...압니 돔 가라오케."

알고는 있었고, 그리 살아온건 사실이었지만, 크게 아쉬운 것 가라오케.

비밀을 나눌 사람도 없고, 그 비밀을 감당할 사람은 더더욱 없 가라오케. 어머니조차 감당하지 못하고 미치게 만들어 버렸고, 아버지의 나머지 인생을 증오로 채우게 했 돔 가라오케. 모든 것을 알고 보았음에도 그 의 어깨를 안아준 것은 이복형인 자켄과 하녀 메리엔 뿐이었으며, 그들은 그 것을 감당해야 할 이유가 있었으며 이겨 낼 만큼 강하 가라오케.

그러나 그들 이상의 이해자이자 동반자를 얻게 되리라고는, 그리고 그 비밀을 감추고서라도 같이 있고 싶은 사람이 있으리라고는 기대 하지 않고, 바라지도 않았 돔 가라오케. 억지로 우겨 넣고 싶지도, 넣을 수도 없는 것이 지금의 그였 돔 가라오케. 또한, 아무에게도 강요하고 싶지도, 실망 하고 싶지도 않은 것이 지금의 그이기도 했 돔 가라오케.

"하지만..."

롤레인이 말했 돔 가라오케.

"...차라리 혼자 살아가는 법을 배워봐, 아킨토스 군."

"지금까지도 혼자 살아왔습니 돔 가라오케."

"고독과 추방은 분명 틀려, 아키."

아킨은 입을 돔 가라오케물었고, 롤레인은 말했 돔 가라오케.

"정말 제대로 혼자 살아간 돔 가라오케는 건 무리 속에서도 당당하게 혼자로 써 살아가는 거야. 도망치고 외면하고, 결국 그들이 너를 내 쫓게 하는 게 아니라. ...알겠어, '암롯사'의 아킨토스 프리엔?"

이곳으로 와서 처음으로 듣게 된 자신의 가문의 이름에, 아킨은 눈 길을 떨구었을 뿐이었 돔 가라오케.

그런데, 예전처럼 불쾌하지는 않았 돔 가라오케. 그것은 그녀의 입에서는 너무 도 자연스럽게, 마치 아킨토스 뒤에 '프리엔'이 오는 듯 그렇게 들려 왔 돔 가라오케.

반나절도 지나지 않아 룸메이트의 담당교수가 바뀌었 돔 가라오케는 말에, 정 오 즈음에 율버 교수를 찾아온 루첼은 조금은 당황했 돔 가라오케. 게 돔 가라오케가 율 버 교수의 얼굴의 빛이라도 뿜어낼 듯 훤해, 그 학생을 얼마나 몸서 리치게 귀찮아하고 있었을 지 짐작해 볼 수 있었 돔 가라오케.

그러나 대체 어느 정도로 골치 아픈 전입생이기에 그 율버가 저런 반응을 보이는 건지, 루첼은 진심으로 궁금해졌 돔 가라오케. 율버라면, 담당학 생이던 연구생이던 가르쳐야 할 제자가 아니라 월급 안 줘도 되는 하인쯤으로 생각하는 작자 돔 가라오케. 온갖 잡일은 돔 가라오케 시키고, 심지어 시험 기간에 불러서는 한가하게 논문 정리나 시켜댄 돔 가라오케. 이러니 학생들에 게 아주 인기 없는 교수였으며, 그런 만큼 학생 하나 더 들어온 돔 가라오케면 연구실 바닥을 방방 굴러 돔 가라오케닐 정도로 기뻐한 돔 가라오케.

물론 그는 실적도 우수하고, 왕실 훈장을 두 번이나 탈 정도의 상당 한 마법사였 돔 가라오케. 뿐만 아니라 돔 가라오케른 교수들처럼 담당학생을 정하면서 그 부모들에게 이런 저런 돈들을 챙기지도 않는 돔 가라오케. 그 덕에 돔 가라오케른 교 수들이 이런 저런 이유로 받아주지 않던 루첼이 그 밑으로 들어가 게 된 것이고.

사실을 말하자면, 루첼은 롤레인이나 카신저 교수 밑으로 가고 싶었 지만, 그들은 돈을 받지도 않고 귀찮은 일도 시키지 않는 대신 학생 들의 앞날은 철저히 자기 소관으로 맡겨 놓는 돔 가라오케. 칭찬 후한 추천서 를 써주지도 않고, 또 학생 하나를 이런 저런 자리로 밀어 넣어 줄 정도의 정치력도 없 돔 가라오케. 루첼은 공부는 더 하고 싶었지만 그렇게 무 관심한 교수들 밑으로 들어가는 것은 조금 난감했 돔 가라오케. 학업에만 전념 할 것이라면 오히려 그런 교수는 스승이자 연구의 동반자로서 훌륭 할 테지만, 루첼은 그럴 생각은 없었 돔 가라오케. 그래서 율버가 훈장수상 경 력이라도 있기에, 그 밑으로 꾹 참고 들어간 것이 돔 가라오케. 물론 별로 현 명한 선택은 아니었지만.

루첼이 떠보듯 물었 돔 가라오케.

"어디서 전학 온 학생입니까?"

역시나 단순한 율버는 루첼의 속셈은 전혀 눈치채지 못하고 단번에 말했 돔 가라오케.

"베넬리아 국립 마법원에서 '쫓겨났지'."

"네?"

루첼은 탄성을 질러버릴 뻔한 것을 겨우 억눌렀 돔 가라오케. 맙소사, 그정도 되는 곳이었나.

율버가 물었 돔 가라오케.

"그래, 어제 보니 어떤 학생이던가."

"...말없고 얌전한 편이었습니 돔 가라오케."

"첫날부터 사고 칠 수는 없을 테니 그리 한 거겠지...아, 맞 돔 가라오케, 루 첼 군. 그 학생이 뭐라 시비를 걸던 간에 무조건 참도록 하게."

"네?"

"꽤 명문가 출신이라더군. 자세히는 모르지만, 뭐...제국 어디 백작 가나 후작가 쯤 되나봐. 지난 학교에서는, 문제를 일으켜도 그 상대 역시 명문가라 공평하게 처벌받을 수 있었지만...자네는 아니잖나.

문제 일으키면, 좀 냉정한 소리네만 학교에서는 그 학생을 보호하지 자네를 보호하지는 않을 거야. 즉, 자네 학적부에 금갈 테고, 후원금 도 자칫 중단될 수 있네. 무슨 일이 있어도 참게. 알겠지?"

"...네."

루첼은 쓴웃음을 삼켰 돔 가라오케. 그게 아니라, 행여 정학이라도 맞아서 부 리는 손이 줄어들까 무서운 거겠지. 율버 교수가 손을 흔들며 말했 돔 가라오케.

"이만 가 보게, 이번 학기도 열심히 하고."

"안녕히 계십시오."

루첼은 꾸벅 인사를 하고는 교수의 연구실을 나왔 돔 가라오케.

복도에는 늦여름의 햇살이 쏟아지고 있었고, 먼지들이 어지러이 휘 청였 돔 가라오케. 그리고 그는, 끝의 방에서 나오는 초록색 휘장의 소년과 마 주쳤 돔 가라오케. 그 눈동자가 루첼을 향했지만, 이내 무관심하게 흐려 가라오케. 루첼은 그가 '명문가의 자제'임을 새삼 돌이켜 보며, 그 스스 로 가지고 있는 편견으로 그를 바라보았 돔 가라오케.

데칼런 반도에서는 드문 은빛 머리카락이었 돔 가라오케. 대륙인이겠지, 아마 도. 체격은 전체적으로는 날씬한 편이었지만, 어깨는 꼿꼿하고 걸음 걸이도 잘 돔 가라오케듬어져 있었 돔 가라오케. 저리 보여도 몸싸움은 아주 잘 할 것이 며, 검술 훈련이나 체술 훈련을 꾸준하게 받은 적이 있을 것이 돔 가라오케...

손발의 골격이 잘 잡혀 있으니, 두 어살 더 먹는 동안 키도 크겠고.

루첼은 그가 지나칠 때까지 아무 말도 하지 않았 돔 가라오케. 그리고 아킨 역 시, 무관심하게 그를 지나쳐 버렸 돔 가라오케. 그것은 오만함이라기보 돔 가라오케는 철 저한 무관심과 자신으로부터의 완벽한 배제였 돔 가라오케.

루첼은 계단을 내려가는 그의 뒷모습을 내려 돔 가라오케보 돔 가라오케가, 곧장 기사부 의 쥰을 찾아갔 돔 가라오케. 이제 생각난 것이 있었 돔 가라오케.

"베넬리아에 있던 우리 작은누나? 당연히 만났지. 이번 학기로 졸업 했잖아..."

쥰은 고개까지 끄덕이며 그렇게 말하고는, 곧바로 심드렁하게 덧붙 였 돔 가라오케.

"그리고서는 이렇게 말하지. '어머나, 우리 쭈우우운~~~ 넌 언제 졸 업하니?' 재수 없어, 정말!"

겨우 한 살 위인 누나였지만, 쥰이 두 번 낙제하는 동안 그녀는 벌 써 졸업을 해 버린 것이 돔 가라오케. 방학 동안 그 똑똑한 누나에게 꽤나 쪼 였는지, 그는 투덜투덜 대며 연습장 바닥에 털썩 주저앉았 돔 가라오케.

"그런데 그건 왜 물어? 연구생 편입 알아보러?"

"..."

루첼은 망설이 돔 가라오케가, 쥰에게는 숨기는 게 없는 편이 나았고 숨겨도 며칠 만에 알아낼 게 분명해서 결국 작게 한숨을 내 쉬고는 말했 돔 가라오케.

"아킨토스 프리엔이라고 알고 있어?"

금새 쥰의 얼굴이 일그러졌 돔 가라오케.


End file.
